


Perquisite

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: There is a point where pain and pleasure mix...especially when things are deliberately engineered to reach that point.





	Perquisite

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, day 4, prompt: spanking

“This feels ridiculous,” Alex muttered from her prone position, sprawled across Nikita’s lap.

“You’re the one who needed motivation for training,” Nikita reminded her, rubbing her hand across Alex’s bare bottom, gently stimulating the skin.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t expecting this,” Alex said, starting to prop herself up on her elbows before Nikita put a gentle hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her back down.

“Relax,” Nikita said, ‘you’re already here, so you might as well close your eyes and enjoy it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Alex grumbled as she reluctantly lay back down and waited, getting in one last comment as she did so, "and 'lie back and think of England' isn't exactly the best advice for any situation."

Nikita simply smiled at the grumbling and kept rubbing, now letting her other hand run a soothing pattern over the small of Alex’s back as well, waiting patiently for Alex to settle and relax before fully beginning.

When Alex was finally as loose as she could let herself be, no longer tensing her muscles and waiting for Nikita to begin, Nikita changed her pattern, bringing the hand on Alex’s bottom up and back down sharply, but lightly, in a gentle smack against the bare skin. She did this several times before returning to rubbing, the skin ever so slightly pinker than it was before she started, but not any more than slightly warm.

Other than jumping a bit at the first smack, Alex hadn’t even reacted to the change in pattern, so slight was the stinging. After another minute or so of rubbing, Nikita repeated the exercise, increasing the strength of her impact only a bit, and Alex didn’t even jump this time, staying loose and relaxed.

Nikita was patient and repeated this pattern many times, each time with a slight increase to the strength of the smacks until she was bringing her hand down crisply with a medium force across Alex’s bottom. She also increased the amount of time she spent spanking, though she kept taking breaks to rub, smoothing out the sting, and increasing the stimulation of blood flow.

And gradually, ever so slowly, Alex’s legs started to drift apart, just a wiggle here, a shift there, and then somehow she was as wide-legged as she could be while still over Nikita’s lap. Nikita allowed the shift because it was precisely what she wanted to have happen.

When Alex was fully spread and the force of the impact was starting to reach the limits of what Nikita’s hand could handle, she began making careful forays ever so slightly lower on her rubbing breaks. Her hand was teasing, gentle, and deliberate. She was just as patient and slow in building up in this area as she had been with the impact of her hand. A small touch, then a little more, and a little more.

Alex was panting now, no longer fully relaxed in her prone position across Nikita’s lap, but not tense for the same reasons she had been earlier. No matter if it was impacting her bottom or slowly fingering her, everything Nikita did was making her more aroused and she desperately wanted more and at this point she didn’t know if the more she wanted was more spanking or more fingering.

Nikita seemed to sense this because she shifted slightly, reaching with her left hand for something Alex couldn’t see and then there was the impact of something denser and heavier hitting Alex’s bottom, not any harder than the last round of smacks from Nikita’s hand but definitely different, and Alex jerked at the contact then immediately pressed back because Nikita’s other hand had stayed between her legs, teasing and swirling, giving her everything she wanted except for contact in the exact spot she was beginning to believe she _needed_ to be touched.

But Nikita’s patience was greater than Alex’s because she managed to go through several more gradually increasing cycles, until Alex was twisting and writhing, never quite sure if she was trying to go forward to escape whatever Nikita was paddling her with or thrust backwards to get more contact with Nikita’s hand, until suddenly, with a great surge of strength, the paddle came down in several hard, fast strokes while at the same time, Nikita’s fingers made contact with the exact spot they had previously been avoiding.

Alex’s body convulsed with the competing sensations and she cried out as the orgasm overtook her, blowing her mind to dancing stars as she suddenly felt consumed by the delicious mix of pleasure and pain until she finally went limp as Nikita stopped paddling her even while her fingers kept gently moving, easing a second, smaller orgasm out of Alex’s totally compliant and relaxed body before stopping and slipping free, giving Alex the space to recover.

“Wow,” Alex managed between gasps, “that was a helluva reward.”

Nikita fondly brushed Alex’s hair away from her face and leaned over to press a kiss against her forehead. “Do as well again tomorrow and I’m sure I can find something equally as good for you then too.”

“I don’t know,” Alex was beginning to recover, “that was pretty awesome. Could we do that again?”

“Mmmm,” Nikita pretended to consider. “I suppose that depends on you, doesn’t it?” She quirked an eyebrow at Alex, who laughed.

“Alright, alright,” Alex said as she began to slowly get up, “Consider me motivated.” And she meant it. With rewards like that, who wouldn’t?


End file.
